To Me -CNBLUE-
by Sakum1
Summary: (JongHyun x Reader) Un sueño hecho realidad. Una de las aventuras al lado de este maravilloso chico como su amada novia.


Aquí el primer escrito de estos mega-afortunados momentos donde nuestro Burning aparece en mis sueños \ o /

3 Dedicado a l s Burning Souls 3

.

.

-Capítulo Único-

.

.

...

.

.

Te ofreces a llevar a YongHwa a casa de su novia –tu amiga- para darle una bonita sorpresa por ser su cumpleaños, ya que ella sabe que vuelve de Japón hasta la semana entrante. Pones el pretexto de la sorpresa a tu amiga, pero más que nada buscas ocuparte en lo que sea para no caer en la desesperación. Y es que tu amado novio, directo y sincero tiene ciertos comportamientos que bien podrías colgarlo de un asta. Bien, es un caballero y te protege como su Lady, pero… hay ocasiones que enserio exagera, al grado que sientes que más que novia, te trata como a su hermana pequeña por el extremo cuidado y sobre protección que te brinda –directa o indirecta- siempre sabes que está ahí y adoras eso, tu problema es que él no deja que tu tengas ese tipo de atenciones con su persona.

Emprenden el viaje a la zona donde vive tu amiga. Llevas demasiado en la cabeza como para prestar total atención a tu entorno, y te llenas de algo más que adrenalina al abordar el tren ya que solo tienes la idea de cómo llegar, jamás has ido y queda lejos. Te llega un mensaje de JungShin avisando que él y JongHyun irán a la tienda por refrescos y botana para la bienvenida del mayor. Ahora tienes sentimientos encontrados, ese extraño sabor agridulce de tener mariposas en el estómago por leer su nombre, y esa pesada piedra que es tu orgullo que se niega a reconocer las ganas que tienes por estar con él.

Ves por la ventana, nada del paisaje se te hace familiar, pero cuando Yong pregunta si van en la dirección correcta, asientes con gran confianza.

— ¿Quieres que lleve tu bolsa? — pregunta con una sonrisa que derretiría un iceberg. Le contestas que no, ajena totalmente a su encanto. — Eres tan injusta — suelta con tono quejoso — Con Jong siempre lo haces quedar como caballero

—Él no me hubiera preguntado, solo me la quitaría — Sueltas una risa ligera cuando ves su puchero –otra cosa que no te inmuta.

—Tal para cual — murmura medio resignado. Luego vuelve a sonreír como si nada y en un movimiento ligero, le ofreces la bolsa para hacerlo sentir bien.

YongHwa es como un hermano para ti –el puesto de mejor amigo se lo lleva JungShin- y realmente le agradeces el amor que le tiene a tu amiga.

El tren se detiene en una parada bastante concurrida. En cuestión de segundos hay gente por todos lados. Alguien te encaja el codo por las costillas, otro te pisa, alguien más ya empuja con todo su ser para lograr el cierre de puertas. Miras a tu lado, y YongHwa ya no está. Lo buscas con los pocos movimientos que puedes realizar estando tan apretada por todos lados pero sin éxito. Es increíble como puedes perder de vista a alguien de 1.80 de estatura. El tren se ha detenido nuevamente. La ola de gente te arrastra sin quererlo, y sientes como algo importante que usabas se cae de tu muñeca. Miras al suelo, ansiosa por encontrar ese algo y caminas siguiendo a los que bajan.

YongHwa no se dio cuenta, estaba tratando de escapar de una ahjumma pervertida y nada discreta. Se deshace de ella en la siguiente estación. Empieza a buscarte con la mirada, y ve una cabellera castaña parecida a la tuya unos diez metros adelante. Pero oh oh, no eres tú. Recorre varios vagones sin dar contigo y por fin decide bajarse, en la estación que recuerda que le dijiste que se bajarían. Eso es a tres estaciones delante de la que tú bajaste. Empieza a preocuparse, ya que no te ve, y no sabe cómo llegar solo. Para su fortuna, su celular suena, siendo JongHyun quien llama.

—Estoy en la estación Cheongnyangni — explica apresurado. —¿Cómo salgo?

—Ve al sur, solo sigue las flechas. En cuanto estén afuera verán un edificio azul. Caminen cuatro calles hasta el mercado, es el edificio dos, departamento 23. — Se escucha a JongHyun hacer una pausa —No le quites la vista de encima. Ella no sabe llegar y en esa estación siempre se pierde.

YongHwa se queda helado.

—Me dijo que conocía el camino…

—¿YongHwa, que pasó?

—Esto, eh… — el guitarrista daba miedo, aun por teléfono — Fue algo casi de fantasía. Había mucha gente y luego esa ahjumma me impidió seguir atento. Le creí cuando dijo que conocía el camino como la palma de su mano… La busqué en el vagón p…

JongHyun colgó el móvil luego de soltar un bufido. YongHwa escuchó sonar tu móvil dentro de la bolsa que le habías dado.

— ¡No me asesines! Solo me ofrecí a ay…

La llamada se cortó. YongHwa sintió frio en la espalda. Camino como león enjaulado –lleno de nervios- por la salida de la estación. Jonghyun llegó corriendo en cuestión casi de segundos.

—Ya te dije como llegar. Vete — hace el intento de avanzar, pero Yong lo detiene

— Es culpa mía haberla perdido de vista

—Ella tuvo la culpa —JongHyun chasqueó la boca, un poco –bastante- molesto. —Ahora vete, yo me encargo.

La mueca del guitarrista no fue algo que se pudiera ignorar fácilmente. Le deseo éxito y YongHwa salió de la estación.

Ahora era Jong quien tenía sentimientos encontrados: pensaba en darte varios regaños, uno por cada imprudencia cometida. ¿Cómo se te ocurría ofrecerte de guía a un lugar donde jamás habías ido? Eres medio cabezota a veces. Pero la prioridad, era encontrarte a la brevedad.

—Si fuiste lista, no saliste de la estación — murmuró como si estuvieras frente suyo. Luego se regañó a si mismo por ingenuo. Tú simplemente actuabas según tus corazonadas –que muchas veces acertaban, pero que él seguía considerando que solo era instinto el que te manejaba. Tu instinto valía para cada uno de tus pasos. Por ejemplo, ir a un lugar desconocido y llegar únicamente con la guía de vagas palabras que oíste alguna vez.

Dio la tercera vuelta por la estación sin señales de ti. Menos mal era poca la gente y ninguna que lo reconociera. Casi se jalaba el pelo de frustración cuando paso frente a la oficina de servicios.

—Ya le dije que soy mayor de edad, así que déjeme ir

—Le repito, la dejare ir cuando me muestre su carnet de mayoría de edad. O puede llamar a algún familiar que venga por usted.

—No hay nadie que pueda llamar — alegas cruzándote de brazos. La acción te provoca algo de dolor pero no quitas tu mirada firme. El policía tampoco se ve que vaya a ceder, por lo que pasaras un buen rato en ese sitio, con el ego adolorido por tu casi caída que quedo en las grabaciones de seguridad.

Volteas la vista al otro lado de donde está el policía para que no vea tu mueca de dolor y siga insistiendo con lo del seguro de accidentes. Distingues a JongHyun y brincas del asiento, no puedes articular palabra, tu lenguaje se ha ido a Alaska. Su rostro te quita la capacidad de reacción: una mezcla de alivio y enojo se alojan en su faz. Solo eres capaz de bajar la mirada.

—¿Por qué está aquí? — suelta intentando relajarse. El policía pasa la mirada de ti a él, y aunque le haces señas que se calle, acaba por explicarlo todo.

—La señorita tuvo un accidente leve en la entrada del vagón. Y no puedo dejarla ir por ser menor de edad.

—No soy menor de edad — refunfuñas aun viendo al lado contrario que tu novio.

— ¿Qué clase de accidente?

—Ning…

—Caminaba distraída y no vio el desnivel. Parece ser que solo fue el golpe, pero tampoco ha querido ir al servicio médico.

JongHyun te mira más molesto que cuando llegó. Te alzó el brazo lastimado analizándolo con cuidado.

—¿Qué pensabas que no estabas atenta al camino?

Tus mejillas se encienden. —No iba distraída, iba buscando en el suelo… algo que se cayó.

—¿Y por una tontería tienes una mano morada?

—Y eso no es todo — intervino el policía — un poco más y cae en las vías.

Lo miras con furia, por hablar de más. JongHyun estaba a punto de soltar la diatriba, pero milagrosamente se contuvo. Seguía sin mirarte, pero sabias que más tarde sería la plática contigo por ese descuido.

—¿Puedo firmar por ella?

—¿Cuál es el parentesco?

—Es mi novia

El policía asiente. Tus mejillas arden, y si no estuvieran en esa situación, lo voltearías a ver con una mueca boba en la cara.

— El seguro cubre cualquier daño, y estamos esperándolo. Además, tiene que venir alguien por ella. Traeré las formas del seguro. Solo faltaría esperar al representante y…

—No — tajó — Solo firmaré para llevármela. No estamos interesados en el seguro.

Firmó la responsiva y salió a zancadas de la oficina una vez le dieron la autorización. Con 1.84 m de furia reprimida detrás de ti, ibas siguiendo las flechas para salir de la estación. Justo cruzabas el marco de la entrada cuando empezó a llover. Te quedas quieta maldiciendo tu suerte: estabas agradeciendo encontrar rápido la salida para huir de tu novio iracundo, y la lluvia detiene tu escape. La ráfaga que siguió a la lluvia te heló la piel. Decidiste que _Más vale correr que perecer _ y estabas dispuesta a salir del resguardo de la estación cuando sentiste un par de fuertes brazos rodearte por los hombros, y te jalaron hasta uno de los muros de la estación. JongHyun se puso delante de ti. Podías oír sus apresurados latidos. El halo de su fragancia te aturdió en cuestión de un milisegundo y olvidaste el dolor y el enojo-vergüenza que sentías por mostrarte como damisela en peligro otra vez. Tu cuerpo tembló, y sabias que no era por el frio.

—¿Por qué te ofreciste a llevar a YongHwa cuando no sabías llegar? — sus manos a un lado de tu cabeza, su cuerpo apenas rozando el tuyo. Si antes no podías hablar, en esos momentos olvidaste como respirar. JongHyun siguió hablando en voz baja, un susurro que te hizo débiles las piernas —Supongo que no te gusta ver pelear a los demás. Aunque nosotros te dé igual que pase.

Su voz fue de resignación al final e la frase, te dolió eso sobremanera. Lo miraste a los ojos un momento y luego volviste a mirar el suelo. El mosaico no te ponía nada nerviosa, al contrario de esos intensos orbes ébano.

—No me da igual. Hoy evité un enorme problema, evité desilusionarte o hacerte enojar. No iba distraída, iba buscando esto — alzaste la mano sana y le enseñaste la pulsera azul que JongHyun reconoció de inmediato.

La usaba en su época de escuela y luego la guardo un tiempo por significar razones varias. Decidió regalártela como muestra de lo que sentía y por supuesto, se te doblaron las piernas de gusto. JongHyun sonrió como nunca al ver tu felicidad al ponértela. —Hoy fue el primer día que la usé pero me quedó algo grande y se cayó. Esto era lo que buscaba. Es algo importante y al perderla lo demás pasó a segundo plano. Perdón por hacerte preocupar — finalizaste con la vista a un lado, queriendo verlo y a la vez no. Con las mejillas encendidas.

JongHyun contó en silencio hasta cinco, tiempo que te pareció una eternidad, y soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

—¿Así que, todo fue por la pulsera? — ro escuchas reír bajo y con delicadeza quito la pulsera de tu brazo. Ya que estaba hecha de eslabones pequeños le fue fácil quitarle unos cuantos. La puso de vuelta en tu muñeca y sonrió complacido cuando te quedo a la perfección.

—Va a estar incompleta —agregas con tristeza. JongHyun sonrió de lado y miras sorprendida -y de nuevo avergonzada- cuando cierra los eslabones que quito en un círculo que luego se pone como anillo.

—No quedó incompleta. Ahora es una especie de objeto de pareja — su voz disminuye conforme termina la frase. Se cohibió un poco al convertirse por un momento en una auténtica copia de MinHyuk, todo sonrojado y tímido.

Tenías en mente muchísimas frases cursis para responder, pero los labios cálidos de tu novio en los tuyos, besándote con cuidado, te extinguieron cualquier pensamiento.

.

...

Y bien aqui termina el sueño . sii una mega fortuna soñarlo tan seguido :)


End file.
